warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chances: Gorsepaw
Anyone remember this blog? --> Fantastic Idea, Meet a Dead End Well it basically explains a bit about the story, so if you wanna, check it out. :) 'Do not edit. Thanks for listening before. (I'm being sarcastic!) ' **Spoiler Alert! -- If you haven't finished the Original Series or the Omen of the Stars' this isn't good news for you. Finish those books and then come back!! ' '**Do not edit without my permission. Allegiances to WindClan Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom Deputy: Crowfeather- dark gray tom Med.Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled, brownish-gray tom with white splotches Warriors: ''' Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws Nightcloud- black she-cat Harespring- brown and white tom Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail- light brown tabby, blue eyes Whiskernose- light brown tom Boulderfur- large pale gray tom Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead '''Apprentices: None Queens: Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat. Mother to Whiskernose's kits, Brownkit, Mudkit, and Lakekit Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat. Mother to Weaselfur's kit, Gorsekit Elders: Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom Whitetail- small white she-cat Prologue Gorsepaw looked through the branches of the oak tree above him for the squirrel he had just lost. He muttered softly. He belonged in the moor, wind buffeting his fur and the scent of rabbit and heather all around him. He didn't belong in StarClan; he had been killed brutally by Tigerstar, leader of 'TigerClan'. His death was a message to Firestar, a fiercely loyal leader who had saved his life before, that he couldn't refuse Tigerstar's offer. Gorsepaw's fur bristled at the thought of the dark tabby tom, who had murdered before. He was his last kill, though. Not long after he joined the ranks of StarClan, Tigerstar's full nine lives were ripped out of him by Scourge, leader of BloodClan. Gorsepaw had yowled in victory when the tyrant was dead, no longer poisoning the four Clans. Pawsteps behind Gorsepaw made him turn to face the visitor. A bluish-silver cat was only a fox-length behind him. He dipped his head in greeting. "Bluestar." Her eyes were bright blue, looking at Gorsepaw with silent interest. "Why are you here?" He silently cursed himself for asking suck a stupid question. This was StarClan, she could roam wherever, whenever she pleased. "I wanted to talk to you. Follow me." Puzzled, he followed the former ThunderClan leader. She led Gorsepaw to a clearing in the woods. Already there was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan when Gorsepaw was alive; Lionheart of ThunderClan; Morningflower, his mother; and finally, Firestar. He had joined the ranks of StarClan not long ago. They all greeted him when he appeared with Bluestar. "Gorsepaw, you must know what StarClan had done for Cinderpelt of ThunderClan, no?" asked Tallstar in a raspy voice. Gorsepaw nodded, "She was reincarnated." "Yes," replied Firestar. The flame-colored tom looked warmly towards Gorspaw, perhaps looked back at memories? Bluestar meowed, "Other cats and myself believe that we should start giving this opportunity to those who had died too young." "Second Chances," whispered Firestar. Gorsepaw didn't know what to make out of this. "And...you want to send me back?" Morningflower looked at her son, worried. "But, only if you want, my dear. You would have no memory of your first life, of anything, unless we wish to tell you in your dreams." I can go back to the moor! Rabbits! Running freely! Goodbye forest, hello WindClan! ''he thought excitedly. "Yes! Yes! I want to go back!" He lifted his tail high in the air. He was going home. He took a glance towards his mother. She looked at her son in sorrow. ''I won't remember her anymore. She won't be my mother. Gorsepaw looked back at Bluestar. He started to feel queasy. He didn't want to go now. Glancing at his mother, he started to mew, "Wai-". He didn't get to finish before everything went black. One "Gorsekit." I hear my name being called and I try to lift my head up. "Gorsekit, sweetheart, wake up. It's almost sunhigh, you can't sleep all day!" I open my eyes and see my mother looking amused. "What?" I grumble. She laughs and licks down the fur on the top of my head. "You look like a porcupine! You can't look like this on your naming ceremony!" My heart leaps. My naming ceremony...Today was the day I would become an apprentice and learn to become a warrior for my Clan. Sedgewhisker's eyes shone like moons. She was just as excited as I was. I was her only son, named after her mother who had died in the Dark Battle. It was the battle fought between the Clan cats and StarClan versus the Dark Forest. Cats from all of the Clans had been secretely training in the Dark Forest to become greater warriors and to eventually betray their own Clanmates. Sunstrike, Furzepelt, and Harespring all trained with Tigerstar but in the end sided with the Clans. Breezepelt, however, betrayed every cat and joined the Dark Forest's side, but his great moment ended when Onestar killed him for being a traitor. I would never be a traitor. "Hello?" A gruff voice called from outside the Nursery. One of Furzepelt's kits pricked their ears at the sound of my father's voice. "It's Weaselfur!" he cried. He woke up his brothers, Lakekit and Mudkit, before he tackled the ginger tom. "Whoa! Watch out! Last time I checked, you guys aren't my kit!" he chuckled. As he pryed Mudkit off of his leg, Sedgewhisker greeted him with a lick on the ear. "Hey, Gorsekit. You ready to be an apprentice?" he asked me, trying to dodge my mother now from her loving licks. "Ready? I was born ready!" I declared, slashing the air with my tail. ~~** "Gorsekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Gorsepaw. Leaftail, you are ready to take on another apprentice, so you will be mentor to young Gorsepaw. I expect you to pass down all you know to him. Make him another great addition to our growing Clan." This is it this is really it. I am becoming an apprentice. As Onestar finishes, Leaftail and I touch noses, finishing the ceremony. Leaftail looks at me with kind, amber eyes. "Hello, Gorsepaw. We're going to have a great time together." I nod rapidly. "I sure hope so!" "Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw! Gorsepaw!" I spy Brownkit, Mudkit, and Lakekit by the nursery, chanting my new name the loudest. I'll miss them and sleeping near my mother, but I must grow up and become a warrior. You don't see warriors sleeping next to their mothers, do you? I lift my head up to the sky and hope StarClan sees how happy I am. I hope they guide me. StarClan "Look at him! He's all grown up again! And he looks the same as he did the last time he was named an apprentice," cooes Morningflower. "Shut up," grumbles Tornear. " Some of us want to spend our time in StarClan relaxing, not watching their kits live again." Morningflower turned her gaze towards the elder. "Ignore the mouse-brain, Morningflower," replied Gorsetail. "If you're right and he does look the same, don't you think Onestar will start to wonder? He was his mentor before, yanno." Morningflower nods, remembering. "Yes. If he does than the whole idea of him living again without memory of his past life will fail. He'll just tell Gorsepaw and ruin everything." Gorsetail looks down again in the pool of water that shows them life in WindClan. Gorsepaw, her supposed grandson, is now walking out of the camp for the first time with his mentor. She should be proud and happy like his previous mother, but she couldn't help but worry. What if this fails? What will happen then? Two It's almost time for my first Gathering at the Island. In the time between my naming ceremony and now I've worked my tail off, perfecting my hunting moves and learning the basics of fighting. I'm sure going to be a great warrior! "You're doing such a great job, Gorsepaw. I couldn't be more proud of you. I'm sure your parents are too," Leaftail praised me as we padded back to camp after a long day of battle training. I blushed. "Thanks, Leaftail. I'm sure they are." I could imagine my parents sitting side by side in the clearing when I came back, ready to smother me with licks and purrs. The sun was setting behind the mountains where my mother told me other cats lived together in a Tribe. But I wouldn't want to live there. I would want to stay here in WindClan with the open moors. When Leaftail and I reached camp, I noticed nothing odd going on. All was quiet but everyone could be resting early and I didn't smell anything but my Clanmates and mud. A lot of mud. Leaftail must have smelled the mud as well because he looked around for it's source. We only have mud near the lake. "Hello?" I called out. My voice was soft but it carried out into the empty clearing, echoing around. That's when I hear one of the kits wimper in fear. A dark figure, shadowed by the setting sun, approached us. "I guess we missed a few," said the figure. As he stepped out of the shadows, I recognized him as Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan. I hissed. Leaftail raised his haunches. "We don't share borders with you Blackstar. What is your quarrel with us?" "Last Gathering I told you that if you didn't stop letting you medicine cat roam where ever he wants, you will have a little visit from me," he growled. "He's a medicine cat, Blackstar. What did you think? He can go where ever he wants and he's been staying near the lake, as promised by the Code," Leaftail defended. "Yeah!" I chimed in. But the second the word left my mouth, I knew it was a bad idea. Blackstar's amber eyes stared me down. "What, little one? Did you say something?" I shook my head really fast. My heart falling down to my toes. "No! No!" Blackstar flicked his tail. One of his warriors came over immediately, coming out of the shadows. "Let's get these two in the'' audience''." He smirked. This can't be good. StarClan "Oh my. What's going on?" "How can Blackstar do this?" "Kestralflight did nothing wrong!" On and on the ancestors of WindClan looked down on their descendants with worry and fear. "What's going on?" asked a strong, a clear voice. Tallstar broke through the crowd and looked down on his Clan with Morningflower. "It's Blackstar. He's come for his promised visit," whispered Morningflower with worry. Any second her son would come back to camp with Leaftail and be ambushed just like his step-parents. "I hate not being able to do anything!" hissed Tallstar, lashing his tail in frustration. Morningflower laid her's on him. "I do too. But we must wait and watch. That's is what StarClan does, and nothing more." Three When the ShadowClan warrior escorted Leaftail and I to the others, I noticed they had Kestralflight laying on the ground, a cut on his forehead gushed blood into his eyes and dust coated his fur. He obviously tried to fight back. Poor Kestralflight... "Hey! Bring those two over. Front and center. Ha!" laughed the deputy, Rowanclaw. I obeyed and found a spot next to Swallowtail. She had fear in her eyes but she remained strong on the outside. I looked around and noticed that was how the others looked too. My mother and father sat near the back, pressing themselves together for comfort. When Sedgewhisker notices me, she smiles despite the situation. When I had turned back around, I spotted Blackstar positioning himself next to his deputy. "Good. Now that we are all here, we can show you what happens to a trespasser." Blackstar nodded at another warrior, a ginger tom. He grinned before extending his paw to slash at Kestralflight's ears. But before he could touch the medicine cat, a small brown figure darted across the clearing and knocked the ginger tom over. A few warriors stood up briskly to face the intruder. I could tell they expected that one of us had broken free and attacked but when Littlecloud stood up, they gasped. "I won't let you hurt a medicine cat!" he screeched, blocking Kestralflight from the ShadowClan warriors the best he could. I've heard about the ShadowClan medicine cat., he's always saving his leader from doing stupid things. Well today he was a bit late. "Littlecloud? What are you doing here?! Go back to camp immediately!" said Blackstar when he recognized his medicine cat. "StarClan won't like this, Blackstar," meowed Littlecloud, his eyes squinting at the tom through the dark. The white leader said nothing. "He did nothing wrong," added Littlecloud. This time Blackstar grumbled. "Come on. Let them go." Littlecloud swiped his tail around. "Look at them! Do it now. Come on, Starlingwing. You too!" The ginger tom who was seconds away from clawing Kestralflight's ears off curled his lip and padded out of camp. "Thank you," whispered Kestralflight from where he lay. "Thank StarClan," said Littlecloud as he shooed his Clanmates out of the camp. Four I didn't breathe until every last ShadowClan warrior was out of the camp. They make every hair on my pelt stand up. Their smell, their looks, their name. Kestralflight tried to stand up once they left, but went back down after a wince. Swallowtail bolted over to his side. "What's wrong?" she demanded. Swallowtail sniffed him over quickly, even though she's not a medicine cat. "I-I must have a twisted paw, they pushed my down on the ground pretty hard." He tried to stand once again but his face twisted up into pain. "Stop. Please. Just tell me what I need from your den and I'll fix you up. Okay?" she said. He nodded and swiftly listed a few herbs. Swallowtail looked up and spotted me. "Gorsepaw?" "Yes?" "Can you get those herbs for Kestralflight?" I didn't even answer before I turned to go to his den, a crack in the many boulders spread across the border of the camp. I remembered the list Kestralflight had mentioned and thought back to my very brief tour of the medicine den when I was a kit. I could remember the names he gave each herb in front of me. I grabbed the black roots of a comfrey plant and stinging nettle leaves. Careful to not drop the herbs, I back tracked out of the cave and back into the center of camp where the sun had completely set and all of the my shocked Clanmates still sat. Only Kestralflight and Swallowtail seemed to be in control. I set the plants down gently in front of Swallowtail. "Can I help in any other way?" I asked, looking at my Clanmates behind me, Not even my mother and father acknowledged me. "How about them?" I lifted my chin. "Get them some poppy seeds. Two each. For Furzepelt and the kits, give them thyme," croaked Kestralflight. I dashed back to the den, grabbing a whole poppy head and a sprig of thyme. I talked to each cat slowly, giving them two poppy seeds each. When I reached Onestar, he shook his head and padded over to his den, defeated. I shrugged and continued, making sure to not give the seeds to Furzepelt and the kits. When all of the cats had been treated for shock, I sent them all to their nests for the night, promising them all that tomorrow will be better. "Thank you, Gorsepaw. You are a very diligent worker," commented Kestralflight. He lay in the same spot still, hoping to stay there for the rest of the night. I lifted my head. "Thank you, Kestalflight. Anything to help my Clan!" Kestralflight tilted his head. "You do enjoy helping others, don't you?" I nod. "How about getting those herbs, you seemed to know what each herb looked like without me telling you." I hesitate a second before nodding again. "Do you believe in our ancestors, Gorsepaw." My breath caught in my throat. "With all my heart." Kestralflight was silent, staring at the stars, as if waiting for them to say something. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Would you...would you like to train to be a medicine cat, Gorsepaw?" Medicine cat!? I want to be a warrior! Strong and brave, willing to serve my Clan in battle. Not being stuck in a stuffy den all day, tending to the sick and injured! I'm honored but... I shook my head. "No. I can't, Kestralflight, I'm sorry. I have to train to be a warrior, and become leader, just like Onestar." Kestralflight widens his eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, you could serve your Clan in a different way, not compete with a bunch of other cats to become leader! And you would be close to your ancestors and-" "No!" I broke in. "I am honored, Kestralflight, I really am, but I don't think that's my destiny. Unless StarClan wishes differently, I am becoming a warrior of WindClan." The medicine cat still looked shocked but he nodded. "I must honor you decision. It is your destiny after all, not mine. I'm sure our ancestors have a great path set out for you." "Thank you for understanding, Kestralflight. Good night." "Good night, young Gorsepaw." StarClan "Do you think Gorsepaw made a good decision?" asked Barkface, former WindClan medicine cat. Morningflower laughed. "Of course, Barkface. I have no idea why would would think otherwise. He was already training to be a warrior in the Old Forest, it was his destiny then, it is his now." "His destiny was to die young, and stay that way. Not come back to life," grumbled Tornear. The elderly queen flattened her ears against her head, hissing. Barkface stepped in between the two. "Stop! Tornear is a bit correct, Gorsepaw should never have come back to the Clans, but he has, despite his destiny." Morningflower stopped hissing but didn't get out of her battle-ready crouch. "Come on, Morningflower. Leave Gorsepaw alone, now and then, let's go hunting. Won't that be fun?" Barkface gestured towards the open field around them. "Fine," growled Morningflower. She got up and followed the medicine cat, hissing at Tornear. "We'll finish this later, tom." "Haha, good one, Morningflower. And while you're out, can you get me a nice rabbit?" He called after her. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind a couple thistles in it either," she mumbled under her breath. Five That night, WindClan didn't go to the Gathering. ThunderClan assumed that they had something planned and were anxious the entire night. RiverClan thought that they had been chased out of their territory, like in the Old Forest. ShadowClan, of course, were the only ones who knew the truth but did nothing to calm the fears of either Clan. All because of ShadowClan, the Clans were untrustworthy of each other and were ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Let's go patrol the ThunderClan border, Gorsepaw," Leaftail called from outside the apprentices' den. I blinked my eyes open and moaned. I had just been on the dawn patrol, I didn't need this too. Next to me, Mudpaw was wide awake, giving himself a wash. "Good morn-I mean good afternoon, Gorsepaw." He smiled at his own joke. "Haha." I flicked a piece of moss onto his fur. "Wash that out, Mudpaw." His amber eyes glowed with mock anger. "How dare you!" He flicked the moss off of his shoulder before leaping onto my back. "Hey! Get out of the way!" I called as Mudpaw and I tumbled out of the den and into the camp. Warriors leaped out of our way as we wrestled our way into the center of camp. I got up to face my opponent. His previously cleaned fur was now caked in mud and dust from the tumble. But his eyes glowed with excitement. I waited until Mudpaw leaped after me before I ducked under him. I turned around on my hindpaws to face Mudpaw's rear end. I gave him a few jabs on his hind legs before he could turn around. "Hey!" He exclamed. He spun around and leaped immediately, a new move that we had learned yesterday. Remembering how to avoid it, I reared up on my legs. I jumped up and over udpaw completely. The expression on his face was priceless before he landed on the ground awkwardly. I yowled with triumph as he slowly got up and shook some of the dust out of his fur. "Good one," he said. His whiskers twitching. I had three seconds between that and his next move. He hooked my front paws from underneath me, making me hit the ground hard. "Oof," I croaked. He had me pinned down the moment I fell. "Try getting out of this one, Gorsepaw!" He taunt made me grit my teeth. I was older than him, bigger even, and he just pinned me down on the ground. If I was fighting another Clan, I would have lost the fight. How could I be a good warrior if I let a feeble apprentice beat me? I racked my brain of a battle move, anything to get out of this situation, when an old one sparked. I sighed. "Okay, Mudpaw. you got me. You can let go now. I need to go on that patrol with Leaftail." I felt the weight slowly cease. "Oh! Yeah, totally." As soon as Mudpaw's weight was no longer squishing me to the ground, I leaped up and wrapped my paws around his neck and wrestled the tom back to the ground. Swinging my hind paws around, I pin him down completely. "Hey! You're heavier than me! It's not fair!" whined Mudpaw. I laughed. "Stop!" called a strong voice. I turned around and saw Onestar coming out of his den. "Uh oh," muttered Mudpaw. I slowly backed away from Mudpaw, letting him stand up. "Gorsepaw. Can I see you in my den?" His eyes gave nothing away as he lead me into his den. Six -- Category:Honeyrose34's Fanfictions